Objects of Affection
by Attaxer
Summary: Rukia is feeling depressed because of love, will she be able to act on her feelings towards the objects of her affection. YURI.. Rated M for Later Chapters. - Complete bullshit story, it's honestly horrible, I don't advise reading this.-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Um hello this is my first multi chapter fic so um yeah i know i like One shot lemons as much as the next guy but still I wanted to see if i could do this.. Alright rated M for later chapters.

Disclaimer: i own a bottle of bleach, though i do not own bleach...

Orihime x Rukia x Tatsuki

Chapter one: Oblivious.

A dark haired girl stood by the wall after class looking out on the world at the passerbys counting them in her head. A bit of hair arched down her face over her nose. He sighed until her wandering eyes stopped on an object of her affection.  
The red haired beauty standing there at a concession stand buying a hot dog looking around before putting peanut butter onto it. She ate it and smiled happily licking the corn dog off her lips. Another dark haired tomboyish girl came up behind the red haired one.

" Orihime, you need to stop trying such weird combinations." The tom-boy said tickling a bit at Orihime's sides.

" Tatsuki, my diet has worked great so far, so why shouldn't i continue." Orihime said sounding a little smart for her love.

Tatsuki pouted and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. " I'm just worried that one day you will hurt yourself thats all."

Orihime smiled and kissed Tatsuki back.

The dark haired girl sighed wanting to be in a relationship like that so bad, not one with just a girl, she would settle for any gender, but one where the love is shared equally in both people.

" Hey Rukia, An orange haired spirit called out to her.

" Yes Ichigo?" She said her frown quickly fading

" i took care of that hollow , so wheres Kon with my body/" he said to Rukia with a disgruntled frown.

" he's back at home taking care of Yuzu, she's been sick for a while now" he said with a worrying but spaced out glance upwards.

Ichigo sighed and looked around and walked off.

Rukia's depression returned until she turned around and found a voluptuous red head and Tasuki in front of her inches from her face. Rukia blushed velvet and put her hands over her face. she was sweating

" Hey Rukia, your not looking so well, your face is all red and sweaty." She said putting a hand up to her forehead to feel her temperature.  
Rukia's eyes where wide open. it felt as though her eye lids might rip from her face. She clenched them shut tight when she felt a cold hand touch her forehead. it felt so harm sending a shiver down Rukia's spine.

Orihime removed her hand. " No your as cold as a cucumber in the freezer." She said laughing a bit.

Tatuski sighed and mutter. " Oh brother."

Rukia. " Y-You wanted something?" she stuttered.

" Oh yeah, Hey we were wondering if you might want to come to the football game with us tonight, we got an extra ticket." Tatsuki said waving a slip of paper in front of her.

Rukia smiled her embarrassment fading. " That sounds wonderful!" She said clasping her hands together

Tasuki and Orihime went about their way cuddling and hugging while Rukia stood there looking at the slip Tatsuki gave her.

"7:00, okay i will remember." She said blushing at the thought of being alone with Orihime and Tatuski, the two she admired most.

A/N Okay first chapter, i hope you guys liked it... I'm in kind of a hurry to get to the lemon so i shortened it. I was originally gonna make this chapter end with Rukia getting ready and leaving for the game, but i decided not to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the Second Chapter in my Object's of Affection Trilogy, this is at the football game where some interesting confessions come out.

Disclaimer: I own a bottle of Bleach , but i do not own Bleach...

Chapter 2: Confessions

Rukia was so bubbly and excited she could not stand it. She ran around like a wild animal through out he Kurosaki household trying to get ready. She was wearing a small black top which was tight over her perfect petite body. It had striped sleeves of white and black that cut off just above her waist. Her pants were jeans that were tight along the legs but baggy at the bottom. And she wore a pair of flip-flops. She walked in front of Ichigo and posed.

" How do I look?" She said putting on her most seductive voice.

" You look great but, Why are you going through all this, it's just a football game with Orihime and Tatsuki." said Ichigo getting suspicious.

"W-Well.. That's none of your business!" Rukia blurted spitting a little as she shouted. A beeper went off on the bed. Rukia leaned over and tossed it to Ichigo, you can take care of it by yourself can't you?"

" I guess... third fuckin hollow today." he said grabbing Kon and shoving his hand down his throat.

Rukia smiled and waved innocently as she jumped out the window to go to the game.

After a short while walking she arrived at the game with Orihime and Tatsuki waiting for her at the front gate.

" Hey you two!" Rukia said running up to them while waving.

" Hey, so let's go in and get our seats before all the good ones get taken." Orihime said rushing ahead of them.

Tatsuki sighed. " We're not gonna watch the game we're gonna walk around the track you air head!" She said to her lover.

Orihime smiled and stopped turning around on her healed. " Ohhh right!" She said blushing a little at her airheadedness.

Rukia just laughed and they all entered the game.

Rukia put her hands in her pockets looking up at the sky while Orihime and Tatsuki snuggled and said lovey dovey things to each other all night. "

" Ohh great glad I came." She said stopping and leaning against the fence. The other two stopped to look at her wondering what was up.

Rukia blushed, " Well...a-actually.. I-I've been...admiring y-your relationship!" She blurted out at the end for she just couldn't tell them the truth about how she loved both of them.

Orihime and Tatuski exchanged quick glances of confusion. " Well thank you that's very nice of you, " Tatsuki said with a friendly smile.

Orihime smiled. " Yes most people think our relationship is weird and Chizuru is just jealous so yeah we don't get many compliments like we are a cute couple or stuff like that." Orihime said having confused herself mid-sentence.

Rukia smiled, this was it she was going to tell them the truth right now. " W-Well.. that's not entirely true.. the truth is.. I have been admiring...You two from afar." Rukia said clenching her eyes shut and blushing.

Orihime stood there. " I dont see the difference in what you said then and now." She said with a really confused look on her face.

Tatsuki understood right off. " She means she is in love with both of us you nimrod." She said laughing a bit then turning to Rukia with a serious look on her face.

She peeked open surprised to see Orihime and Tatuski both really close to her. Tatuski's face was inches from her face when a soft kiss was planted on her lips leaving Rukia wide-eyed and speechless.

A/N: So yeah getting a little more clear now.. the lemon's coming up in the next chapter you;ve all waited logn and i applaud you for that and for those of you who are just skipping to the last chapter I say FUUK YOU!! So yeah please Review and tell me how you like it so far because the next chapter will contain a Lemon of Yuriness between Rukia Tatsuki and Orihime yeah thats right NEVER BEEN DONE B4!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N At long last my Trilogy is la finito...So yeah here it is the long awaited yuri three some lemon.

Disclaimer: I mixed Ammonia and Bleach once.. But i don't own Bleach.

Rukia blushed two shades of red with her eyes wide opened as one of the ones she loved kissed her. Tatsuki's tongue beckoned at her lips begging for entry. Rukia Happily obliged but what stopped by Orihime.

" I know we are all eager, but don't you think this a little open." She said pointing to the circle of guys around them.

Rukia Blushed but Tatsuki got angry and shooshed the guys away. " Fine we'll go back to my apartment." Tatsuki said pulling Orihime and Rukia with her. She was eager to be with them at the same time. She has had the experience of another woman, but the experience of two women at the same time, this was something Tatsuki had only fantasized about.

Rukia did not know what to think, a second ago she was confessing her love and now she was on her way to do god knows what. But she couldn't help to be eager as well.

Orihime just skipped along behind her happily without a care in the world.

After a while of skipping and eagerness they arrived at Tatuski's apartment. Orihime proceeded to move towards Rukia who was blushing over her entire body. Orihime kissed her deeply sending a spark of lightning through her spine.

Tatsuki smiled at her lovers. She moved over letting her tongue beckon at the kiss. Rukia and Orihime spread apart letting all three tongues mingle with distance between their lips. Saliva connected them all.

Rukia moaned and fell back on the couch from the ecstatic bliss she was being over whelmed with right now. She was bout to have all her fantasies come true this thought aroused her already before they even started.

Tatsuki kissed Orihime and smiled.

" Well since our new friend here is a novice when it comes to women maybe we should do it to her first" Tatsuki said receiving a malevolent grin from Orihime.

" Yes I agree Tatsuki, after all we are the most experienced at this in our school." She said approaching Rukia who was getting wet from the dirty talk. Orihime kissed her while Tatsuki was pulling her shirt over top of Rukia's head exposing her small perky breasts. Orihime moved down to suckle on her neck while Tatsuki fondled her breasts with her hands kneading them like dough. He head slowly inched forwards and attacked the left breast while Orihime had the right. They both suckled and nibbled on the nipples making them hard and erect. All Rukia could do was moan and squirm and the sensation going through her right now. She ran a hand through Orihime's hair feeling the earth bound things to know this was very much real.

Tatsuki smiled as she unbuttoned Rukia's jeans. All Rukia could do was squirm in excitement as Orihime and Tatuski's hand slipped into her panties. Two fingers slipped into her fold, one from each of her lovers. Rukia gasped and moaned at the feeling. Tatsuki and Orihime began thrusting their fingers back and forth whist suckling on her nipples Tatsuki;s free hand went over to Orihime to unbutton her blouse which fell to the carpet beside them. To Rukia's surprise Orihime wasn't wearing a bra. Tatsuki knew why. They hurt her boobs... Orihime smiled as her free hand pulled Tatsuki's shirt over her head and it was placed with Orihime's. Rukia moaned and squirmed under the weight of the two girls who were assaulting her with their tongues and mouths. She moaned and arched her back as The two added two more fingers each. The six fingers inside of her each massaging and rubbing in a different spot. Rukia couldn't take it. She let out a high pitched squeal as she came onto their hands and her jeans. Orihime stopped what she was doing and moved down to pull Rukia's jeans off. She positioned her head between Rukia's thighs and launched her assault on her pussy. Lapping up all the juices she was spilling out in a slow but steady stream. The pleasure they were causing Made Orihime and Tatsuki get wet as well, but they patiently waited their turn, well Orihime did. Tatsuki removed her cloths and squatted above Rukia her center touching her lips. Rukia knew what to do. She licked at it experimentally while squirming from Orihime's tongue. Tatsuki enjoyed the tease and gasped as Rukia shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Tatuski's Pussy. Massaging her clit with it's flicking motions.

Tatsuki Moaned loudly letting her go down on Rukia some more to get her deeper. Orihime was getting more and more hungry for her own orgasm. She reached down with her hand and pulled her clothes off, slipping a finger between her own folds. Her tongue never stopped until Rukia Arched again spilling her juices out onto her face. She licked up every bit of her spendings when she stood up with her legs in the air. Tasuki bent her head back to lick at Orihime. Orihime licked at Rukia and Rukia licked at Tatsuki. They formed a Triangle shape as they licked. Somehow holding their stability with the pleasure they were receiving. " I- I'm gonna cum!" Tatsuki shouted before erupting onto Rukia's face earning a muffled moan followed by her licking up all her spending s and continuing with her licking. Rukia moaned as she came again onto Orihime. Orihime Moaned as Tatsuki flicked her tongue over her clip . She erupted onto Tatsuki and Rukia causing the triangle to fail. They lay together on Tatuski's small little twin bed. Covered in sticky cum.

Rukia leaned upwards panting heavily. She wasn't about to be finished. She spread her legs wide. Tatsuki and Orihime knew what she wanted to do. Rukia pressed her sex against Orihime As Tatsuki moved her tongue in between them. Rukia bucked her hips as did Orihime. The feeling of Tatsuki tongue between them was too much Orihime and Rukia came simultaneously onto Tatuski's Eager face.

"My turn." The tom boy said switching places with Orihime. They repeated the process. Rukia moaned "OHHHH!!" She shouted as she erupted more than she had ever before. Orihime and Tatsuki both fell back and stared at each other.

Rukia giggled. " I love you both." She said letting her fingers push into their sex's. Orihime and Tatuski moaned out a muffled We love you to." After they had finished exploring They fell sound asleep each girl inside of the other still. They had constant orgasm trough the night as they all slept soundly waking up in a puddle of cum.

A/N : And yup my Rukia Orihime Tatsuki cravings are satisfies... PLEASE REVIEW..FLAMES COMMENTS CRITCISM ANYTHING JUST FREAKING REVIEW!!!!


	4. Important Announcement

To whom it may concern,

All my yuri writing is at an end. I apologize to my fans and critics that were waiting for my next chapter.

I am done writing smut, if you want to blame anyone blame m. I went back to read my old stories and learned that those stories were absolutely horrible. The grammatical errors and lack of plot. Sex were those stories one redeeming factor. I plan on writing stories still yes, but I don't plan on sex being the only thing that are worth reading. Also I was 14 when i last wrote one. Meaning my experience with women was completely based of reading doujinshi and watching porn.

Although i di plan to include lemons in my stories from now on, so if you just wanna read some porn go for it, who doesn't want something hot in a story. But I am hoping to establish an actual connection with the characters.

I am also going to start posting some original stories up soon. Not about any anime or anything of the sort but a world based on my own creation.

They will be posted under the Bleach anime, but they will always be 100% Original.

Thank you my friends and fans

My First story is going to eb title Blood Wings and it will be uploaded shortly. Please read it and leave a review


End file.
